


Small Little Drabbles

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid!Yo, Other, Shitty small drabbles, Sorry that they suck, Transgender!Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Shitty small little drabbles I wrote in a car ride.Sorry they suck ;w;





	Small Little Drabbles

"Yo, I love you."   
  
"Hmmm? I love ya too, Riko!"   
  
"I -kiss- love -kiss- you -kiss- more -kiss- than -kiss- anything."   
  
"U-Uweh? Riiiiiko...."   
  
"-mmmmmmmmmmwah- my sweetheart~"   
  
"Baaaaaaabe!!"   
  
"Yes, darling?"   
  
"-giggle- I love you! I love you!"   
  
"Yo oh my God your giggle is so cute"   
  
"-giggle- it's cause i really love you Riko! I love you a lot, ehe~"   
  
"Yo I was trying to be cool why are you being this adorable."   
  
"It's cause its yoooou! -kiss- -giggle-"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Riko, you still awake?"   
  
"Yeah, I was watching this video of a guy making honey; what's up babe?"   
  
"When we get married, are we gonna be Mr. and Mrs. Sakurauchi or Mr. And Mrs. Watanabe?"   
  
"Hmmmmm... what do you want? I really like the sound of Riko Watanabe, honestly."   
  
Hearing her boyfriend's extremely forward response, Yo wraps her arms tightly around his (holy hell is he the most handsome thing on planet earth) body, kissing his shirt on the small of his back.   
  
"Babe!!! That's really gay of you... but I don't know, id be fine with either as well..." Yo exclaims, happily imagining life spent with Riko, "with how happy ya make me, I'd love to spend even more time with you."   
  
"Wow, my girlfriend's being really gay right now," Riko replies, rolling over to kiss the tip of You's nose, "a very gay and even cuter girl."   
  
"Says you! You said that you'd take my last name, so that means youd get married to me for sure!"    
  
"I've been you with you for how long Yo?"   
  
"Ehehe, it seems like forever, 'cause it feels like you've been all my happy moments," Yo sheepishly admits, kissing Riko's cheek, "y'know, I think I have a compromise?"   
  
"Do tell, babe."   
  
"How about Sakurauchi-Watanabe?" Yo asks, giving her boyfriend ample time to think on it before answering, "I mean, we always say we go through everything together, so why not our last names too?"    
  
Riko stares at his girlfriend in absolute happiness, looking into the eyes he's loved each and every day, "babe, that's the dorkiest, gayest thing you've said."   
  
"I love you."


End file.
